Tut and Suhad
by king yugioh
Summary: Characters based on the upcoming Spike TV miniseries TUT


A gentle breeze comes into the Kings bed chamber waking him from his slumber. The Queen, Anke, has come to check on her husband. Four young women enter the room behind her carrying his clothes and adornments. King Tutankhamun, a young man of seventeen years, sits on the edge of his bed waiting to get dressed. The first of the four young women approach him slowly as he stands. She wraps a large piece of linen around his waist. With her job finished, she quickly walks away as the next girl approaches him. Anke, watches approvingly at the girl who sneak a quick look at the young Pharaoh. He notices her quickly looking up at him. He raises his hand and everything stops. Anke, is confused with his gesture. "Is something wrong, My King?" He turns his back to all of them. "Leave me! I wish to be alone for a minute." There was no anger in his voice. The young women gather the rest of his things and begins to head out following behind Anke. The girl that snuck a peek up at him is the last to leave. "Wait!" He calls to her. She freezes in place. His voice sounds like booms like thunder. She is frightened and knows she has angered him.

The Pharaoh walks past her. And out of his bed chamber if only for a moment. She is still standing, frozen in place. He returns and begins walking around her. "What is your name?" He asks. She swallows hard before answering. "I am Sudah." He continues walking around her. She keeps her head down so not to look at him. "Who am I?" He says to her as he slowing comes up behind her. She can feel his presence. He gently starts raking his fingers through her hair then taking a finger he traces her shoulder to her elbow. She is shaking. "You are my God, my King and my Pharaoh." He casually moves one of the edges of her top off her shoulder and lets it fall limply. "Yes," He says to her quietly "I am Pharaoh." He moves her hair exposing her neck. "I need your obedience." His words are warm on her neck. She shudders as he places his hands on her shoulders. He can't help notice her shaking. "Why do you tremble? I am not going to hurt you." She turns her head in the direction of his voice. "I am afraid, my Pharaoh." She tells him.

He slowly walks around in front of her. She has her head down. Tut reaches under her chin and lifts her face up to him. His lips are inches from her mouth. "Open your eyes." He say quietly. "I am sorry my KIng, I cannot. For one can go blind looking at the Sun." He smiles at her statement. "I am Pharaoh. I command you to look at me." He orders her in a voice that is almost a whisper. She slowly opened her eyes. He had the softest looking eyes. "What is your job?" He asks her. She is locked in his gaze. "I am to adoren you with rings of gold." She slowly hold up his rings. He reaches for her hand and takes one of the rings. He studies the ring and returns his sight on her. She is still shaking even though Tut has tried to put her at ease.

"So." He says. "You are to place these pieces of gold upon me?" She nodded. "Yes." He returns the ring then holds out his hand. "Here, place your rings." She slowly slides one ring on his finger. Before being able to do another, he takes the newly ringed finger and traces the outline of her lips. He points with another finger. "Here," He says gently never looking away from her. His fingers were long and thin almost feminin. She places another ring and he takes that finger and traces the outline of her cheek moving some hair from her face. She is still trembling and drops the rest of his rings. The sound like bells as the hit the floor one by one. Horror crosses her face as she kneels down to retrieve them. King Tutankhamun reaches down to stop her and raises her to her feet. She is very apologetic. And turns away from him. "I am sorry for my clumbsiness, my Pharaoh." He chuckes and takes her by the hand leading to his bed. "Please me." He says gently cupping her face in his hands. Sudah tries hard to resist him but it is all in vain as he reaches down and kisses her passionate slowly moving forward causing her to have to retreat on to the bed. Tut, slowly moves the piece of cloth on her other shoulder causing her gown to fall revealing her nude body to him. He lifts her and wraps her legs around his waist. The piece of linen he had been wearing falls to the floor. Outside the bed chamber, the guards flinch at the sound of their lovemaking.

Sudah finally leaves as Anke walks into the room. King Tutankhamun lay proped up with pillows on his bed very relaxed and staring at his fingers. One ring is missing from his right hand. "I need a new ring." He says to his wife. Anke could tell that someting was out of place. "What happened to the ring, my Husband?" He doesn't look at her. "Am I not Pharaoh?" He says to her. "You are God." She answers him. "Then I do not need to explain my wishes, do I?" He said looking at her angrily. Anke bows her head. "Oh course, My Pharaoh." Meanwhile in another part of the palace, Sudah, stares at the gift her Lord has given her.


End file.
